


After the Reapers; The Miranda Chronicles

by SpectreKnight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreKnight/pseuds/SpectreKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off of 'After the Reapers'. A series of short stories following Shepard and Miranda's relationship throughout the games and beyond. MShep/Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight Talks

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
 **Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
 **Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author’s Notes:**

I **really** need to stay away from YouTube. 

I was surfing the site the other night, and I came across Miranda’s romance scenes, and with one watch, I was hooked. 

I’ve always found Miranda to be an interesting character, seeing her go from a cold Cerberus loyalist, seeing her being a caring big sister and her doubts about herself, to eventually resigning from Cerberus when The Illusive Man wants Shepard to keep the Collector base. 

So **_The Miranda Chronicles_ ** were born. 

The same deal as the other two series applies here, only the main couple is my other main male Shepard, Xavier and his XO. 

I’ll distinguish these spin-off stories with ‘TMC’ in front of the story title. 

I hope you guys enjoy these stories as much as you have been with the originals. 

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_

So the first cab of the block for **_The_** ** _Miranda Chronicles_** is _Twilight Talks_ , which takes place straight after the Normandy returns from the suicide mission.

  

**Twilight Talks**

 Xavier Shepard couldn’t sleep, despite being thoroughly exhausted. 

The Normandy had returned, damaged but operational, from the Omega-4 Relay two hours ago. And after telling The Illusive Man exactly where he could shove his opinions regarding the human Spectre’s decision to blow up the Collector base, they’d docked on Omega, and would begin the repairs on the state-of-the-art ship first thing in the morning, he’d checked in with his team, making sure everyone was okay, he’d retired to the captain’s quarters, expecting sleep to claim him straight away. 

‘ _Best laid plans..._ ’ he thought wryly as he tossed and turned for what seemed the thousandth time, and releasing a sigh he dragged himself from the bed, running his fingers through his short ebony locks. 

There was only one thing that would help settle him down, so pulling on his uniform pants, but forsaking the jacket, he left the Loft. 

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ 

 

The Mess Hall was dimly lit, but Shepard, being a Navy brat, navigated his way around the kitchen with no troubles, finding his private stores and pulling out his tin of Milo. Locating a mug from the cupboards above his head and milk from the fridge, it wasn’t long before he had a steaming cup of his favourite beverage, but instead of returning to his quarters, he took a seat at one of the nearby tables, and quickly became lost in his thoughts.

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

In her quarters, Miranda couldn’t sleep either, the horrors of the Collector base still fresh in her mind’s eye. She should have taken Shepard up on his offer to spend the night with him in his quarters, she thought as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling, at least she would have had some comfort in his arms then. 

‘ _It’s not too late..._ ’ a voice whispered in her mind, and she headed it, rising from her bad and grabbing a silk robe as she left her office. But she only got a few steps when something caught her eye, or rather someone; Shepard. He was seated at one of the tables, his chin resting on bridged hands, staring out into space, and looking like he was a thousand miles away.

 “A credit for them, Commander?” 

“Huh?” her voice snapped him back into reality and he turned to look at her as she approached him. “Hey,” he greeted softly, gesturing for her to join him. “What’re you doing up? And I thought I told you to call me Xavier?” 

“I could ask the same of you,” she returned as she took a seat beside him and promptly snagged his mug, taking a sip of the creamy liquid within. 

“By all means, make yourself at home,” he chuckled, her unexpected actions lifting his morose mood. “I didn’t know you were a Milo girl, Miss Lawson.” 

“I have it from time to time. But you didn’t answer my question.” 

He released a heavy sigh. “I couldn’t sleep. My mind’s running at a hundred miles a minute at the moment.” 

“We had to do it, Shepard,” Miranda said softly, guessing his thoughts correctly, raising a hand to his bare shoulder. “Taking down the Collectors was the right decision. The Illusive Man might not agree, but we had no choice.” 

“I know. But pissing off Cerberus, and possibly turning them against us, with the Reapers at the galaxy’s edge? That could be detrimental when the war begins. We need everyone working together if were to stand a chance at winning this thing.” 

“We’ll find a way.” 

“I know, and believe me; I’ll have no troubles or qualms about hunting Cerberus agents if they get in my way. But what about you, Miranda? The Illusive Man is bound to be pissed that he just lost one of his best operatives and could easily use Oriana to strike back at you. Not to mention that when the Alliance accepts me back into their ranks, not everyone will be happy about having you on board...” ‘ _Especially Ashley,_ ’ he added silently. ‘ _The sparks are going to fly when she learns of our relationship..._ ’ “...even if you’re an ex-operative now-” 

Miranda silenced him with a kiss, which they quickly became engrossed in, the curvy biotic shifting over onto his lap, her fingers threading through his hair as he loosened the belt on her robe and slipped a hand inside, his fingers slipping under the top she wore beneath to caress her silken skin. It was only when the need for air grew imminent that they parted, resting their foreheads together at the caught their breath. 

“I’m with you, Xavier, no matter what happens,” she assured him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, raising a hand to caress her face. 

They remained that way for a time, before they rose and made their way to the elevator. 

**Fin.**


	2. Delaying the Inevitable

**Author’s Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue! 

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_  

 _Delaying the Inevitable_ is set straight after the Arrival DLC.

  

 **Delaying the Inevitable**  

“I’ll gladly stand trial once the mission is done.” 

“Glad to see that working with Cerberus hasn’t stripped away your sense of honour.” Admiral Hackett nodded his head at Shepard approvingly. “Do whatever you have to do out here. But when Earth calls, you make sure that you’re there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit. In the mean-time...” the Alliance Admiral handed the datapad containing his report back to the Spectre. “You keep this. I don’t need to see your report to know that you did the right thing.” 

“Yes, sir,” Shepard snapped to attention. 

“You’ve done a hell of a thing, Commander.” Hackett returned the salute. “At ease.” 

Shepard stood down as Hackett nodded his head one final time at the soldier before him before turning and leaving the Med Bay as Chakwas returned. 

“Commander,” the medic greeted him. 

“Doc,” he returned. “Am I free to go?” 

“So long as you take it easy, I want to be sure that the sedatives that Dr. Kenson and her team used on you are well and truly out of your system before I let you go near the battlefield again.” 

“So I’m confined to my quarters until further notice?” he grinned as he asked the question. 

“If it keeps you out of trouble...” Shepard laughed. “No, you only need to rest for the next couple of days. You’ve already fought off the majority of the drugs. I just want to be sure that you’re clean before I return you to service.” 

Shepard nodded his head before he turned and left the room, leaving Dr. Chakwas to her work, making a bee-line for the Mess Hall. 

“Good to see you back on your feet, Commander. The crew’s been real worried.” Gardner greeted him as he stopped to see what was for dinner. 

“I’m glad to be up and about too, Serge. What’s on the menu?” 

“Your favourite; beer-battered fish and chips, followed by chocolate self-sauce pudding.” 

“I’ll have one to go, then.” 

“Coming right up,” the [Mess Sergeant ](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mess_Sergeant_Gardner)replied as he set about getting his CO’s meal ready. It wasn’t long before he had a tray of food before him, but as Shepard picked it up and turned to go, Gardner called for him to “wait for a minute” while he got one final thing for the commander. When he returned, Gardner handed him a bowl of seeds. “A little treat for your whiskered friend.” 

“Jasper will no doubt be very grateful to you,” Shepard replied with a chuckle. “Thanks, Serge.” With a final nod of his head, the human Spectre turned and left the Mess, striding over to the elevator. Within a few minutes he was back in the warmth of his quarters. 

Setting his tray of food down on the coffee table, he grabbed the bowl of seeds from it and made his way over to the large white cage in his office. Inside Jasper, his pet rat was busily running on his wheel. He’d spotted the cheeky black hooded rodent (who reminded him of his first pet rat, Patch, which his father had given him when he was ten years old) on his first trip to the Citadel and had bought him on the spot. ‘ _Like father, like son,_ ’ Shepard mused as he thought of his old man. Though he had been a battle-hardened Marine, Thomas Shepard had also had a love for nature and all her creatures, often spending his off-duty hours exploring the countryside of whatever base they were stationed on at the time with his just as fascinated son. 

“Here you go, buddy,” he told the rat as he lowered the bowl of seeds in to his enclosure and Jasper immediately went to investigate. “Courtesy of Gardner. Enjoy.” Without hesitation, the rat began to chow down on his treat, and with a chuckle Shepard returned to his own meal.

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

"Your threats bear no credibility Jameson. I remain loyal to Shepard regardless of your second rate offer," Miranda ground out at the holo of obnoxious Operative on her screen before she terminated the call. 

The Normandy’s Executive Officer sighed as she slumped back in her chair. 

Two hours had passed since Shepard had stumbled back on board, ordering Joker to “get us the hell outta here” as they’d used the Mass Relay to escape the oncoming asteroid with seconds to spare before the collision between the rock and the Relay had wiped out an entire system. Afterwards Shepard had checked himself into the Med Bay. 

She’d had a bad feeling about the mission to Aratoht from the very beginning, and she hadn’t hesitated to let her opinions be known. 

_“I don’t like this,” Miranda told her beau as she followed him into the Loft. “It’s typical of the Alliance to treat you as an errand boy.”_

_“I’m not being an errand boy for the Alliance, Miri. I’m doing a return favour for a friend.”_

_“Return favour?”_

_“Hackett could have easily gotten someone else to retrieve the dog-tags from the wreckage of the original Normandy since I was basically branded as a traitor to the Alliance at the time because I was working with Cerberus. But he didn’t-”_

_“-He asked you,” Miranda finished for him._

_“Besides,” he continued as he went through the familiar motions of armouring up. “If Dr. Kenson really does have proof of a Reaper invasion; it could prove to be invaluable intel for us.”_

_Knowing that he was right, Miranda stepped in to help Shepard put on his armour, not failing to notice that he’d swapped a few portions of his usual configuration; favouring pieces that boosted his health and shields._

_“Just promise me that you’ll be careful; take no unnecessary risks,” the curvy biotic pleaded when her man was all suited up. “You won’t have a squad to call on if things take a turn for the worst.”_

_“I promise and mark my words; I’ll be back before you know it and we’ll be laughing about this over dinner,” he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss. “My treat,” he murmured as he pulled back._

_“_ We’ve entered Aratoht’s atmosphere, Commander,” _Joker’s announced over the com._

_“Thanks, Joker. I’m heading down to the Hanger now,” the human Spectre responded, grabbing his helmet as he and Miranda left the Loft and entered the elevator._

_“Operative Taylor is on stand-by to take you the rest of the way to the planet’s surface in the Kodiak,” EDI informed them as the elevator came to a stop._

_“Thanks, EDI,” Shepard replied before he looked to Miranda. “You’re in charge until I get back.”_  

 _“Understood, Commander.”_  

Jacob had delivered their CO smoothly and without trouble before returning to the Normandy. 

Everything seemed to be going as planned until Shepard had failed to contact the Normandy at the designated time, and the same sick feeling that had worried her to begin with had returned to her stomach full force; as their CO had _never_ failed not to touch base with his crew when he said he would, and from there the feeling had gotten progressively worse. But as apprehensive as she was, Miranda had tucked her personal feelings away and continued her duties as XO in the wake of Shepard’s absence. 

Hours had turned into days, and they’d welcomed Admiral Hackett aboard, but still no word had come from the Commander... 

...Until two hours ago, and Miranda had nearly wept with relief when she’d first heard his voice crackling over the com, requesting an immediate pick-up and Joker had responded instantly. 

“Executive Lawson?” a feminine voice brought Miranda out of her reverie, and the Normandy’s XO looked up to see Dr. Chakwas standing in her doorway, and alarm filled her immediately. 

“Has something happened to Xavier?” 

The medic shook her head. “The Commander’s fine. I just thought you’d like to know that I released him half an hour ago.” 

Miranda let out a breath that she hadn’t realised that she’d been holding. “And where is he now?” 

“His quarters. Or at least, that’s where I hope he is. I heard him request a meal ‘ _to go_ ’ from Gardner before he headed to the elevator.” 

Miranda quickly shut down her computer. “Thank you for the information, Dr. Chakwas,” she thanked the medic as she left her office and made a bee-line for the elevator.

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

Shepard was seated on the lounge, reading a datapad; ‘ _Probably my operations reports from the last few days,_ ’ when she entered the Loft. She was also glad to see an empty plate on the coffee table; ‘ _There’d definitely be something wrong with him if he didn’t touch his favourite meal,_ ’ she mused. Alerted to her presence by the _swoosh_ of the door as it opened, Shepard turned his head to look at her before he put down the datapad and rose to his feet as she approached him. 

No words were spoken as they embraced and their lips sought each other’s for a kiss. It was only when the need for air grew imminent that they parted and Miranda pushed Shepard back down to the couch behind them, the need to reconnect with the man that she loved, to reassure herself that he was alive and well, driving her actions as her hands stripped him of his clothes, and then hers, before she straddled him and guided his throbbing shaft to her weeping entrance, sinking down onto him. Shepard groaned as she ground herself against him in invitation, and he responded eagerly as the couple began to move together. Their position meant his movements were slightly hampered, but by the same token, gave their coupling a unique flavour (‘ _If we ever manage to make love on a bed, it’ll be a miracle!_ ’) as they gave themselves over to the passion surging through them, their love songs guiding them as to how to better please each other and it wasn’t long before their release was on them. And one, powerful, final thrust was all it took to send Miranda over the edge and the ebony-haired beauty threw back her head, crying out his name, as her release swept over her. And groaning low in his throat, Shepard followed her into the abyss. 

It took some time before the couple came down from their passion induced high, and Shepard felt the urge to speak for the first time since Miranda had entered the room. “I’m sorry,” he murmured against her skin as they clung to each other. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered back. “You’re home now. That’s all that matters...” She leaned in for another kiss. “What happened?” she questioned when she drew back. 

“Your gut instinct was right,” he replied grimly before he proceeded to tell her what had happened; how he’d busted Kenson out of prison and verified her proof about  the Reapers and the Alpha Relay via the vision from Object Rho only to be turned on by an indoctrinated Kenson and her team. How he’d been sedated for two days straight to try and prevent his interference in the Reapers arrival, how he’d fought off the sedatives (“Why am I not surprised that you did that?” Miranda smirked, remembering all too well how he’d done the exact same thing during the Lazarus Project) and then had proceeded to fight his way through the base to activate the thrusters and set the asteroid on its deadly course, despite Kenson’s sabotage attempts. How he’d tried to talk Kenson out of blowing up the engines, and getting knocked out for his trouble, and lastly the confrontation with Harbinger after he’d radioed the Normandy for immediate evac. 

“Best laid plans...” Miranda summarized when he’d finished his tale. 

But when Shepard didn’t respond, Miranda drew back to look at him. “Xavier?” 

Shepard sighed. “The Batarians are going to want blood for this...” he trailed off as he gently raised her off of him, his limp member slipping out of her as she settled off to the side, before he got to his feet and began to pace. “Everything I‘ve done of late seems to come back to bite me in the arse. First Cerberus, now the Batarians...” he trailed off again as he began to run his fingers through his hair so that it was even more dishevelled then usual when he pulled them away. Miranda’s heart went out to him when he turned back to look at her, his face openly distraught. “All I seem to be doing is shooting myself in the foot, and making people less likely to trust me, whenever I’m trying to get everyone to work together. Not to mention that the Alliance is going to want my head on a stake for this-” 

The rest of his words were cut short when Miranda, who had approached him as he’d been pacing, kissed him soundly on the lips, effectively silencing him. When she drew back, her cerulean eyes implored him to listen to her as she spoke. “I know you well enough by now to know that you would have done everything in your power to try and save those colonists...” 

Shepard closed his eyes as he recalled that particular moment; 

_Shepard activated the console’s com and began to broadcast. “Alert: All colonists living in the Bahak system: This is-”_

_A furious Kenson appeared on the screen, interrupting his message. “Shepard! No! Do you have_ any _idea what you’ve done?”_  

The feel of Miranda’s hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his goatee, returned him to reality. “I did,” he told her as he opened his baby blues to look at her. 

“Then that’s all you need to remember when the Alliance drags you over the coals.” 

Speechless, all Shepard could do was hug the woman he loved. But when she drew away from him, he noticed a twinkle in her eye as she took his hand and led him over to the bed. Shepard couldn’t help but smirk as she settled on the mattress and beckoned him to her. ‘ _Miracle achieved!_ ’ 

**Fin.**


	3. Summons

**Author’s Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue! 

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_  

 _Summons_ takes place 4-5 days after _Family Reunion_. 

 

 **Summons**  

“That all you got?” Shepard taunted as he and his opponent circled each other on the training mat. 

“Hardly,” his XO responded, her cerulean coloured eyes narrowing as she darted forward to engage him. They exchanged a series of fist strikes, kicks, blocks and parries before they disengaged and started to circle each other again. 

Suddenly Shepard lunged forward, but Miranda was prepared, and as he made a move to tackle her, she used his momentum against him, quickly feinting to the left so that he had nothing to grab but empty air as he crashed into the mat. But before he could get up and recover, she was on him, pinning him to the floor with her slender frame, one knee dug sharply into his back. 

He submitted immediately, knowing better than to try and get out of this as experience had taught him that, once she’d got him in this position, she’d only knock him straight back on his ass if he did. “I give! I give!” 

“Good to see that your finally learning, Commander,” his captor chuckled as she released him so that he could flip over onto his back before she straddled him again. 

“Waking up stiff and sore the next day tends to do that,” he replied as he raised his arms to rest his hands on her hips as she framed his head with her arms, her hair, pulled together in a rough ponytail to keep it out of her face whilst she was sparring, draped over her shoulder as lowered herself against him. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” her lips hovered over his. 

“Mmmhmmm,” he murmured back as their lips met. 

“Oi, getting a fucking room,” a female voice hollered out, shattering the couple’s moment, “some of us want to keep our dinner **in** our stomachs!” the interloper continued as they drew apart, Shepard turning his head to locate their intruder; Jack. Their match interrupted, Miranda rolled off of Shepard, who got to his feet before offering her a hand up, which she accepted and followed suit. 

The ex-con had re-joined the Normandy’s crew a few days ago, and much to everyone’s surprise, she had changed a great deal from when they’d seen her last; when they’d dropped anchor at Omega after their return from the Omega-4 relay, both emotionally and physically, though she still retained some of her old fire whenever Miranda was about, and she didn’t pass up the chance to sneer at the former Cerberus loyalist. “So sorry about interrupting your little fucking session, cheerleader.” 

“Jack,” Miranda returned civilly as she removed her gloves and pulled on a jacket, as she only wore a sports-bra and matching pair of exercise shorts to their sparring sessions. 

“Can I speak to you, Shepard?” 

“Fire away,” the soldier responded as he grabbed his own jacket. 

“Alone!” Jack bit out as Miranda came to stand by him. 

Miranda got the hint. “I’ll see you later, Commander...” the curvy biotic brushed her fingers against Shepard’s well defined abs as she passed him on her way to the elevator, and Shepard smiled after her as she paused at the, elevator throwing a wink over her shoulder at him, as in the background, Jack pretended to throw-up, but the ex-con quickly composed herself when Shepard turned back to look at her. 

“Now, what can I do for you, Jack? 

The biotic shifted on her feet, suddenly uncharacteristically shy, even though she wasn’t as brutish now as she had been a few months ago, diverting her eyes away from him and Shepard had an inkling as to what this was about before Jack began to speak. “I... uh... just wanted to say... thank you... for the new bed.” 

Shepard shook his head, his guess proven correct, as unseen to her, a slight smile filtered across his face. “As much as I’d like to take the credit, I’m not the one you should be thanking.” 

Her eyes snapped to his. “Then who?” 

“Miranda.” 

 **That** caught the ex-con off-guard, “The **_cheerleader_** bought **me** a _bed?!?_ ” 

“Nice to have you back on board, Jack,” Shepard chuckled as he stepped around the stunned young woman and made his way over to the elevator. 

‘ _Miranda should be getting in the shower any second now..._ ’

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

“Hey,” Miranda murmured as she felt Shepard wrap his arms around her waist as she washed her shampoo out of her hair before turning in his embrace. 

“Hey,” he murmured back as he leaned in to kiss her before he released her and grabbed his own shampoo from the wrack.

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

Leaving Miranda in the shower, Shepard dried off, pulled on a pair of pants and track pants and left the bathroom. Making a beeline for his computer, he logged in to his e-mail account. 

And found a message from the Alliance waiting for him. 

‘ _Here we go,_ ’ he mused as he opened the message.

 

_Commander Shepard,_

_It is the responsibility of the Systems Alliance to maintain peace and harmony throughout the galaxy and to lay to rest any threats against such ideas. As such, your recent actions against the Batarian race, particularly the former colony of Aratoht, have dismantled the core of what the Alliance stands for._

_Action has been demanded by the Admiralty Board. In order to maintain galactic peace, and peace between the Batarians and the Systems Alliance, you have been called to Earth for a hearing on the subject of your decisions._

_Despite your Spectre status, which exempts you from Alliance command, you were on assignment from Admiral Steven Hackett, Fifth Fleet, and were therefore an extension of the Alliance. As such, your hearing will be held on Earth at the Systems Alliance Headquarters at Vancouver Central Station._

_You have three days from the date of your receiving of this message to attend your hearing. If you fail to answer this summons and arrive at the hearing, you will be in violation of Alliance protocol and a warrant will be sent out for your arrest._

_You will stand before the Admiralty Board. This is only a hearing, not a legislative trial. You are allowed to bring witnesses to bear testimony to your actions, but keep in mind that anything you or a witness says can and will be held against you._

_Sincerely,_

_Major Caleb Antella_

_Department of Naval Internal Affairs_

 

The human Spectre scoffed as he finished reading, and the sound attracted Miranda’s attention as she came out of the bathroom and she made her way over to him. Resting her chin on Shepard’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around his stomach, she read the message for herself, before, “I was wondering when the Alliance brass would get around to dragging you in for questioning.” 

“And probably dissect the new Normandy while they’re at it,” he returned, his eyes still focused on the computer screen. 

“You’ll no doubt be glad to be back in Alliance blues again, though.” 

At this, Shepard turned his head to look at the woman he loved. “Will you think less of me if I say yes?” 

Miranda laughed and hugged him tighter for a moment. He was an Alliance man, through and through, despite their mistreatment of him whilst he had been fighting to bring down the Collectors, and had never had any qualms about telling her of his opposition of the human-centric organization. Though he’d come to trust, and eventually, to her surprise, love her, one of his enemies’ best operatives, over the course of the suicide mission and by journey’s end she herself had seen, through the Illusive Man’s actions whilst they were in the heart of the Collector base, what Shepard had always seen and spoken of; the organization’s true face. She’d vowed, then and there, to aid Shepard in bringing them down. 

Turning his head back to his desk, Shepard spoke, “EDI?” 

“Yes, Commander?” the AI’s avatar appeared. 

“Is Joker still in the cockpit?”

“No, Commander. Jeff has retired for the night. Can I be of assistance?” 

“Can you tell him, when he comes back on duty, that we’re to leave the Citadel at first light, and to set course for Earth. It’s time for me to face the music.” 

“Message written, I will inform Jeff in the morning. Is there anything else, Commander?” 

It took a few moments before Shepard responded, “...N-no...” While he’d been talking with the AI, Miranda had started to rain tender kisses up and down his neck whilst she slipped a hand beneath his navy track pants to caress and stroke his now burgeoning cock. “...th-that’s... _ah_... all... thanks, EDI...” 

“Goodnight, Commander. Logging you out.” 

Miranda yelped as Shepard suddenly yanked her into his lap as the orb disappeared. 

“You’re an evil woman, you know that?” he muttered against her lips. “Distracting your CO like that while he’s working,” before he claimed them in a heated kiss, and as she straddled his lap and snaked her arms around his neck, he slipped his hands under her legs to grip her thighs, holding her securely against him as he rose from the chair and made his way towards the bed. 

**Fin.**


	4. Family Reunion – Only A Matter of Time

**Author’s Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue! 

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_  

The _Family Reunion_ series takes place a week after _Delaying the Inevitable_

**Family Reunion – Only A Matter of Time**

“Citadel Control, this is Normandy SR-2. Requesting permission to land,” Shepard could hear Joker’s voice as he approached the cockpit, clad in his off duty clothes which consisted of an unbuttoned, three-quarter length, red and white chequered shirt over a white singlet and a pair of faded blue denim jeans. 

“ _Stand-by for clearance Normandy,_ ” came the Citadel’s response. “ _Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator._ ” 

“ _Normandy, this is Alliance tower. Please proceed to dock eighty-five._ ” 

“Roger, Alliance tower. Normandy out,” the helmsman responded as he steered the Normandy towards their assigned bay and docked the state-of-the-art spaceship. “Hey, Commander.” 

“Joker,” the human Spectre returned the greeting. “Everything okay up here?” 

“Brought her in with no troubles,” the pilot replied

 “Good. EDI?” 

“Yes, Commander?” 

“Can you alert the crew that they’ve got the got the next couple of days off and tell Miranda that I’ll meet her and Oriana at the food court on Zakera Ward around midday?” 

“Certainly, Commander. Messages away. Dr. T’Soni is waiting for you in the Dark Star Lounge.” 

“Thanks, EDI,” Shepard replied as he turned towards the airlock

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

Entering the lounge, Shepard spotted Liara immediately, seated in one of the booths on the far side of the room. “Liara,” he called out to the Asari information broker as he made his way over to her and she stood up to greet him. 

They greeted each other with a hug before drawing back and taking a seat as one of the lounge’s staff came over to them. 

“How’ve you been?” he spoke first after the waitress had left once they’d placed their order, as they wanted their meeting to appear as normal as possible so that they didn’t arouse any unwanted attention or suspicion. 

“Good. I’m settling well into my new job, though I’m grateful to you for getting me out of the office for a few hours.” 

Shepard laughed, “I bet you are. The view still lousy?” 

Liara snorted derisively before looking at the human Spectre worriedly. “And how are you?” 

“Not too bad, considering all that’s happened.” 

“That’s an understatement, if ever I heard one.” 

The Asari’s wry smile drew a laugh from him as a waitress returned with their order; a steaming mug of hot chocolate for him and an Asari herbal tea for Liara. 

“Did you find out anything?” he questioned once the waitress departed to tend to the next lot of customers, returning them both to the reason they were there. 

Liara lowered her voice as she began to speak. “The Batarian Hegemony believes that the destruction of the Bahak system is a terrorist attack undertaken by [Systems Alliance](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Systems_Alliance) agents.” 

“No surprises there. Kenson’s presence had them on edge enough already before I arrived and blew up the system. Has there been any military activity?” 

“In regards to retaliation; no. But they have been building their numbers.” 

Shepard sighed heavily. “So it’s only a matter of time before they start.” 

Liara nodded her head, handing him a data-disk which he tucked away; he’d take a look at it later. “This is all the information that I was able to gather for you,” she told him before she picked up her tea and took a sip as their conversation turned to more pleasant topics

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

Hours later found the two friends making their way back to the docking bay, though they were in no rush, browsing the stores as they went.

 

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 

Shepard paused when something below the overhead walkway that he and Liara were crossing caught his attention; Miranda and Oriana. The two were shopping in one of Zakera Ward’s many stores. Like him, Miranda had also chosen to wear more casual clothes in lieu of her usual Cerberus outfit. 

“I still find it hard to believe that she’s a big sister,” Liara commented as she observed the two sisters. “A devoted and caring one, no less.” 

“When it comes to Oriana, Miranda does tend to play her cards close to her chest.” Shepard admitted as they watched the siblings as they browsed through a rack of clothes. “It took a lot for her to ask for my help with relocating Oriana.  It was only once we were there, gunning our way through the Eclipse mercs sent to stop us, that she told me the full story of her history,” the human male shook his head, his jaw clenching in anger as Miranda’s words echoed in his head. ‘ _No child should have to suffer what she had to undergo_ ,’ he thought furiously. “And after learning just what her father put her through while she was growing up, I don’t blame Miri for being the way she is, cold to those who don’t know her, or for wanting to give Oriana a better life. I know I wouldn’t trade my Navy brat days for all the tea in China.” 

At his words Liara shot him a confused look. 

“Human idiom,” the human Spectre explained as they started walking again. “It means that I wouldn't trade my childhood for anything, even if you paid me an enormous fortune for it.” 

“Ah,” the Asari nodded her head, she’d learned some human phrases, but that was a new one. 

“Ever figure out what RTFM meant?” He couldn’t help but snicker a little as he asked. 

“Yes, I did. And in hindsight, Ashley summed up what I said at the time quite nicely.” 

“Much to your confusion,” he teased, causing Liara to roll her eyes and playfully push him away, earning a laugh from him. 

“Have you heard from the Alliance yet?” the Asari questioned when the mood sobered. 

“No,” Shepard shook his head. “But it’s only a matter of time.” 

“And no doubt you’ve heard about Ashley becoming a Spectre?” 

Shepard nodded his head. “I can’t say that I’m surprised. It was only a matter of time before another human was inducted, since they’ve basically given me up for lunacy. I just hope that the Council and the Alliance haven’t white washed her to the Reaper threat.” 

“They wouldn’t have. Ashley was there with us two years ago. She saw what Sovereign was capable of, knows what we’re up against.” 

“I hope your right,” he responded as they arrived at the docking bay, where Liara’s vessel was already waiting for her. 

“You’ll see. Stay safe, Shepard.” 

“Same to you, Liara. And keep your ears peeled; I may need to call on you before long.” 

“I’ll be ready.” 

With that, the two hugged one final time, before Liara boarded her ship. Shepard watched the spacecraft leave, but as he turned to leave, as familiar voice spoke up from behind him. 

“Xavier?” 

Shepard turned to look at her. “Mom?” 

Hannah Shepard stood just a few feet away from him, her brown eyes pricked with tears as she took in her son’s appearance. Apart from the goatee he now sported (with had caused her to do a double-take when she’d first spotted him, because for a moment she thought she was looking at her late husband, Thomas) he hadn’t changed a bit, and she felt a dam bust inside her as she rushed forward to embrace her only child. 

**TBC...**


End file.
